


Enjoy the good times

by Miss_SnowWhitePink



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Humor, Public Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_SnowWhitePink/pseuds/Miss_SnowWhitePink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermine erwartet eine ungewöhnliche Mittagspause an einem anstrengenden Tag...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy the good times

Enjoy the good times life can bring

“Jedes Jahr das gleiche Spiel.”, seufzte Hermine Granger als sie sich in der Mittagspause ihres anstrengenden Arbeitstages durch die Menschenmassen in der Winkelgasse schob und drückte.

Seit zwei Jahren arbeitete sie nun schon in der Flourish & Blotts Buchhandlung und sie wunderte sich immer wieder, warum sie erwartete, dass sie Dinge sich seit ihrer eigenen Schulzeit verändert hätten.

Wie in jeder letzten Augustwoche drängten sämtliche Hogwartsschüler mit ihren Eltern in die Winkelgasse um die Utensilien, die für das neue Schuljahr gebraucht wurden zu besorgen.

Ganz besonders schlimm war es, wie immer, am 31. August. Warum konnten die Leute sich nicht eher aufmachen um die Roben, Zaubertrankzutaten und Schulbücher zu kaufen? Und wenn man schon dabei war, warum konnte Hogwarts die Briefe nicht über die gesamten Ferien zuschicken und nicht immer alle zusammen eine Woche vorher?  
Sämtliche Geschäftseigentümer freuten sich natürlich über das gute Geschäft, auf der anderen Seite aber gingen sie diese eine Woche nervlich auf dem Zahnfleisch. Was sollte man anderes erwarten? Lärmende, aufgeregte Schulkinder und ihre Eltern, viele von ihnen Muggel, die aus dem Staunen nicht mehr herauskamen und mit offenen Mündern den Weg von herumeilenden Zauberern und Hexen verstellten und diese wiederum dann jede Menge Hektik verbreiteten, weil sie Angst hatten ihre Liste nicht mehr abarbeiten zu können.

Dazu kam noch die elende Sommerhitze. Die machte alle nur noch gereizter. Zum Glück waren die Geschäfte mit einem Kühlungszauber belegt, sonst hätte Hermine heute bestimmt mehr als ein Mal einen ihrer drängelnden Kunden verhext.

Nach dem ersten Ansturm heute Morgen, den unendlichen Geschnatter im Laden und unzähligen verkauften Bücher für das kommende Schuljahr hatte sie sich ihre Mittagspause redlich verdient.

Leider hatte sie ihr Chef, nachdem sie sich für die nächste Stunde abgemeldet hatte, an der Hintertür abgefangen und sie beauftragt, die ersten Einnahmen des Tages doch bitte zur Gringottsbank, die bloß ein paar Geschäfte die Straße hinunter lag, zu bringen.

Eigentlich war es keine große Überraschung, denn schließlich hatte er sie bisher jeden Tag noch rechtzeitig erwischt. Irgendwas machte sie da eindeutig falsch…

Und so kam es, dass Hermine Granger sich mit vollem Ellenbogeneinsatz ihren Weg zur Bank bahnte, anstatt sich mit einem kühlenden Eis in der Hand ein paar Minuten Ruhe zu gönnen.  
Irritiert schüttelte sie den Kopf als eine Hexe, die sie auf ungewöhnliche Art und Weise sehr an Molly Weasley erinnerte, fast einen Käfig mit einer vor Schreck kreischenden Eule um die Ohren haute.

Warum war ihr das Einkaufen in der Winkelgasse bloß zu ihrer eigenen Schulzeit immer so aufregend und magisch vorgekommen?  
Nur zwei Jahre später und schon wünschte sie sich, diese Woche im August würde aus dem Kalender gestrichen, oder zumindest, dass sich das gesamte alteingesessene Hogwartssystem ändern würde.

Genervt strich sie sich mit dem Arm, der nicht den schweren Geldbeutel umklammerte, die wirren Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.  
Durch die Hitze und den Schweiß sah ihre Frisur einfach nur noch fürchterlich aus. In ihrem Nacken staute sich die Hitze und sie wünschte sich mehr als ein Mal doch eine Kurzhaarfrisur zu tragen.  
Ihre Robe, die zwar aus dünnem Stoff war, schien ihr mit jedem Schritt in der drückenden Hitze schwerer zu werden und der schwarze Farbton, der für ihre Arbeitsroben vorgeschrieben war, half bei diesem Wetter schon gar nicht.  
Ihr Gesicht fühlte sich furchtbar heiß und gerötet an. Sie musste einen sehr zotteligen Anblick bieten. Das wusste sie, auch ohne in den Spiegel gucken zu müssen.

Sobald sie sich etwas freier bewegen konnte und wieder Luft schnappen konnte, würde sie sich als erstes die Haare zu einem Zopf binden. Warum hatte sie nicht schon heute Morgen daran gedacht?  
Nur, dazu musste sie erst Mal zu Gringotts kommen.

Noch ein paar Schritte und Hermine konnte die beeindruckende gold leuchtende Fassade der imposanten Bank vor sich sehen. Nur noch einige wenige Meter und sie wäre wieder in einem magisch kühlen Raum und sie würde wieder freier Atmen können.

Gekonnt umtänzelte sie ein paar Hogwartsschüler, die aufgeregt schnatterten und in ihrer Wiedersehensfreude kein Auge für ihre Umgebung hatten und schob mit der Schulter die schwere Eingangstür zur Bank auf.

In der Bank wimmelte es genau so von Leuten, doch das war Hermine in diesem Augenblick egal. Wie ein leichter Schleier legte sich die kühle Luft im Inneren des Gebäudes auf ihre erhitze Haut und sie seufzte erleichtert auf.

„Okay, jetzt noch schnell die Münzen abgeben und dann ab zu Fortescues!“ Hermine grinste, sie konnte das Eis schon fast auf ihrer Zunge schmecken.

Schnell stellte sie sich in der nächsten Warteschlange für den nächsten Schalter an und hoffte, dass sie schnell dran kam.  
Während die Menschen vor ihr sich in Zeitlupe vorschoben, klemmte sie ihren kostbaren Beutel unter den einen Arm und versuchte verzweifelt mit dem Anderen ihre langen, lockigen Haare zu etwas zu bändigen was nach einem Zopf aussah. Mit irgendwas musste man sich ja beschäftigen während der Wartezeit und Hauptsache ihre Haare klebten ihr nicht mehr schweißnass im Nacken.

Zufrieden seufzte sie auf, als es ihr endlich geglückt war und sie aufblickte und feststellte, dass nur noch 3 Leute vor ihr in der Warteschlange standen.

Wie in Flourish & Blotts waren auch in Gringotts sämtliche Mitarbeiter bei der Arbeit. Schließlich mussten die Leute ja ihr Geld bekommen um es gleich darauf wieder in den Geschäften ausgeben zu können. Und die Mitarbeiter der Geschäfte wiederum mussten dann natürlich das gerade eben frisch abgeholte Geld wieder zur Bank zurückbringen können. So wie Hermine und einige anderer ihrer Kollegen aus den anderen Geschäften in der Winkelgasse.  
So entdeckte sie an einem naheliegenden Schalter Verity, die genauso abgekämpft aussah, wie Hermine selbst.  
Die braunhaarige Hexe musste bei dem Gedanken grinsen, dass George und Fred ihrer Assistentin bestimmt das kürzeste Stöckchen zugeschoben hatten, bei der Auslosung wer zur Bank musste.

Nach ihrem leidgeprüften schiefen Lächeln wusste Verity das auch.  
Die beiden Hexen nickten sich freundschaftlich zu und Hermine schob sich in ihrer Reihe ein Stückchen weiter nach vorne.

Nur noch ein Kunde trennte sie von ihrer langersehnten Mittagspause.

Doch gerade, als der Zauberer vor ihr vortreten wollte, um sein Anliegen vor zu tragen hängte der etwas gruselig aussehende Kobold an ihrem Schalter ohne ein Wort zu sagen, sein „Wir sind gleich wieder für sie da!“- Schild auf und schwups war er von seinem hohen Stuhl und aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden.  
Hermine unterdrückte ein genervtes Stöhnen. Die anderen Leute, die hinter ihr anstanden, waren da weniger erfolgreich und verließen mit lautem Gemurmel ihren Platz um sich wo anders anzustellen.

Hermine war hin und her gerissen. Wie groß waren die Chancen, dass der Schalter schnell wieder besetzt werden würde? Oder hatte sie bessere Karten, wenn sie sich bei einer der langen Warteschlangen wieder ganz hinten anstellte?

Ihre Laune sank auf den Tiefpunkt.  
Der Kobold konnte ohne Umschweife in seine Mittagspause gehen und sie durfte hier ihre wertvolle freie Zeit mit Warten vergeuden. So ein Mist!  
Ungeduldig wippelte sie mit ihrem Schuh auf dem Marmorboden, was ein lautes Klacken verursachte.

„HEY!“

Überrascht wirbelte Hermine herum. War sie gemeint?  
Völlig aus ihren düsteren Gedanken gerissen starrte sie ins Gesicht der Hexe, die den Platz von diesem unhöflichen Kobold eingenommen hatte.

Eisblaue Augen blitzten sie wütend an.

„Meinen Sie mich?“, verdutzt zeigte Hermine mit dem Finger auf sich selber.

„Ja, wen denn sonst, sehen Sie sonst noch jemanden vor dem Schalter stehen?“  
Hermine blickte sich suchend um. Sie stand tatsächlich alleine da. Sie musste tiefer in ihren Gedanken versunken sein, als sie gedacht hatte.

Immer noch leicht erschrocken trat Hermine einen Schritt vor und wollte gerade ihren Beutel mit den Münzen auf die Ablage vor sich legen, als sie ein fast schon gefauchtes, unfreundliches „Na bitte, es geht doch.“ in ihrer Bewegung inne halten lies.

Ihre braunen Augen schnellten hoch und blickten wieder in die hellblauen Augen der Frau am Schalter. Langsam lies sie ihren Blick über deren Gesichtszüge wandern.

Diese Stimme, der Ton, diese Augen und ja, diese weißblonden Haare… das konnte doch nur…  
„Fleur!“

Upps, hatte sie das gerade laut gesagt?  
Nach dem Blick ihres Gegenüber zu urteilen, ja!

Fleur Delacour verdrehte nur affektiert die Augen und blickte sie herablassend an.  
„Sehr schön. Mein Namensschild können Sie also auch lesen. Glückwunsch! Allerdings kann ich mich nicht erinnern, Ihnen das „du“ angeboten zu haben.“

Dieser Ton in ihrer Stimme brachte Hermine auf 180, aber sie bemühte sich ruhig zu bleiben. Sie hätte vielleicht wirklich nicht so vorschnell reden sollen.

„Tut mir leid, Miss Delacour“, flötete sie da auch schon betont höflich hervor, „aber wir haben uns bereits kennengelernt. Vor einigen Jahren in Hogwarts. Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass ich Sie immer noch beim Vornamen anreden darf, so wie ich es vor 5 Jahren auch getan habe.“ Hermine lächelte süffisant. Wenn die Delacour so spielen wollte, konnte sie mithalten. Kein Problem.

Fleur warf ihre langen blonden Haare über ihre rechte Schulter und blickte Hermine genauer prüfend an.

„Sie waren damals in Hogwarts als ich Champion für Beauxbaton beim Trimagischen Turnier war?“ Ihr Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Da ich jünger als Sie bin, ist davon auszugehen, ja.“ Irritiert blickte Hermine sich um. Gut, dass sich anscheint niemand hinter ihr anstellen wollte und die Bank sich um die Mittagszeit herum langsam leerte. Musste ja nicht gleich jeder mitbekommen, dieses Gespräch.

„Mh, wenn Sie das sagen. Helfen Sie mir bitte auf die Sprünge.“

Hermine trat nun noch entnervter an den Schalter heran. Endlich stellte sie den Beutel vor sich ab und beugte sich etwas vor.

„Wie ich sehe, erinnern Sie sich nicht an mich.“, sie betonte das ‚Sie’ abfällig, „aber mein Name ist Hermine Granger.“

„Hermine Granger“, Fleur schien ihren Namen in ihrer rauchigen Stimme langsam über ihre Zunge rollen zu lassen und Hermine unterdrückte ein Schaudern. Es war wohl doch etwas zügig in der Bank.

„Hermine Granger.“ In Fleurs Augen blitzte es auf. „Natürlich. Die kleine Freundin von Harry Potter und Ron, der meine kleine Schwester gerettet hat. Der Bücherwurm mit dem fusseligen Haaren. Komisch, dass ich dich nicht alleine daran wieder erkannt habe.“  
Der Blick ihrer eisblauen Augen verriet ungeniert, was Fleur über Hermines zugegebenermaßen nicht gerade hervorragend aussehenden Haaren dachte.

Verlegen strich sie sich eine vorwitzige Locke hinters Ohr.

„Genau. Die bin ich. Du erinnerst dich also doch.“

 

„Ja ja. Tue ich. Was führt dich denn hierher?“

Hermine dachte bloß: „Will sie mich auf den Arm nehmen? Was soll ich schon groß mit einem Geldbeutel in der Hand in einer Bank wollen?“

Dem besagten Beutel gab sie einen Stoß mit der Hand und schob ihn weiter zu Fleur.  
„Das würde ich gerne auf das Konto von Flourish & Blotts einzahlen. Die Einnahmen von heute Morgen.“, fügte sie erklärend hinzu.

„Flourish & Blotts? Das Büchergeschäft? Warum bin ich jetzt nicht überrascht?“ Fleur blickte sie herablassend an.

Hermine stellten sich so langsam die Nackenhaare auf. Was wollte dieses Blondchen von ihr?

„Wie bitte? Vor ein paar Minuten hast du mich noch nicht mal erkannt und jetzt tust du so, als würdest du mich kennen? Das darf doch wohl nicht war sein!“ Unwirsch schob sie ihre langen Robenärmel hoch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Na, es scheint mir nur so, als hätte sich seit Hogwarts nicht viel bei dir verändert.“  
Konnte sie noch hochnäsiger klingen?

Hermine spürte, wie ihre Wangen rot anliefen. Und nicht vor Scham. Fleur Delacour hatte sich offensichtlich auch nicht verändert. Sie war immer noch die gleiche hochnäsige Schnepfe, die alle anderen wie ihre Untergebenen behandelte.

Doch Hermine wollte keinen Streit, sie hatte schon viel zu viel von ihrer freien Zeit mit diesem unsinnigen Gespräch vergeudet.

„Das Geld? Es soll ins Flourish & Blotts- Verlies. Verlies 295.“

„Da müsste ich dann noch deine Bevollmächtigung sehen.“ Auffordernd hielt Fleur ihre langen weißen Finger über den hohen Schreibtischrand. Dass sie nicht ungeduldig mit den Füßen scharrte, war alles.

„Echt jetzt? Ich will Geld einzahlen, nicht abholen.“ Irritiert fing Hermine also an in den tiefen Taschen ihrer Robe zu kramen. Warum hatte die Mittagspause des Kobolds auch in dem Moment beginnen müssen, als Hermine an der Reihe war? Ihr Chef hatte ihr eine Vollmacht ausgestellt um das Geld einzahlen zu können, aber seit ihren ersten paar Tagen in der Buchhandlung hatte sie sie nie wieder vorzeigen müssen, denn es war allen Kobolden bekannt, dass sie jetzt in dem Laden arbeitete.

Mit einen triumphierenden „Ha!“ zog sie schließlich das Stück Pergament mit der Unterschrift hervor und legte es theatralisch in Fleurs gut manikürte Finger.

„Bitte schön!“

„Danke!“ Ohne Hermine eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen überflog die blonde Hexe das Pergament und winkte dann ohne Umschweife einen der herumlaufenden Kobolde herbei und ließ ihn den Beutel in die Hände fallen.

„Verlies 295, bitte.“  
Dazu schenkte sie ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln, was Hermine noch mehr irritierte und gleichzeitig ein komisches Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend auslöste.

Kaum war der Kobold mit seiner Last davongelaufen, wandte die Französin sich wieder zu ihrer Kundin um und von einer Sekunde auf die andere verlosch ihr Lächeln.

Hermine bekam das Pergament mit den ungeduldigen Worten „Hier. Kann ich sonst noch was für dich tun?“ zurückgereicht.

Hermine schüttelte nur wortlos den Kopf. Der Tag bisher war schon anstrengend genug gewesen, und diese Begegnung machte es nicht besser. Zum Glück war sie hier fertig. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie Fleur Delacour nicht schon am nächsten Tag hier wieder begegnen musste.

Mit einer abwinkenden Handbewegung drehte sie sich um und machte sich erst mal auf den Weg zu den Toiletten.  
Nach Fleurs wandernden Blicken gerade musste sie wirklich furchtbar aussehen. Besser, wenn sie einen Blick in den Spiegel werfen würde, vielleicht konnte sie ein bisschen Wasser im Gesicht auch abkühlen und sie für den weiteren Gang in der mittäglichen Sommerhitze wappnen.

Mit langen Schritten durchquerte sie die vornehme, große Halle und stieß mit dem Ellenbogen die Holztür zu den Damentoiletten auf.  
Zum Glück war niemand außer ihr anwesend und sie hatte ein paar Augenblicke für sich alleine.

Sie hatte sich gerade seufzend auf eines der Wachbecken gestützt und ihr erhitztes Gesicht mit dem völlig verrutschten Dutt auf dem Kopf betrachtet, als es plötzlich einen Knall gab und sie erschrocken hochfuhr.

Sie sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie die Tür aufflog und ein menschliches Etwas mit langen, weißblonden, fliegenden Haaren in den Raum hineinsauste, der Tür einen Tritt gab und sie schließlich noch mit einigen Zaubersprüchen belegte.

Hermine schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. Was sollte das alles? Was ging hier nur vor sich?

Sie hatte den Gedanken gerade zu Ende gedacht und schnell ihren Zauberstab gezückt, als sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen erkannte, dass es Fleur war, die hier einfach so reinplatzte und ein solches Theater veranstaltete.

Ihre braunen Augen weiteten sich noch mehr, als Fleur immer näher kam, so dass sie sich erschrocken an die Wand drückte.

„Was war das gerade eben? Was sollte das?“, fauchte die blonde Hexe sie da auch schon an.

„Was sollte was? Was soll das hier?“, erwiderte sie schnell.

„Niemand behandelt mich so herablassend wie du es eben getan hast!“

„Ach du meinst, so wie du die Leute normalerweise behandelst?“  
Fleur starrte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
„Wie bitte?“

„Du hast mich schon verstanden. Ich lasse mich von dir doch nicht so herablassend behandeln und bin dann im Gegenzug freundlich zu dir!“

„Ich hab doch nicht…“

Hermine wollte nichts mehr aus ihrem Mund hören.

„Oh doch, hast du, Blondie!“

„Blondie?!? Du kannst nicht…“

Hermine musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Sie wusste, dass das sie junge Halbveela auf die Palme bringen würde.

„Oh, kann ich sehr wohl. Hast du doch gerade gehört. Mein Tag war furchtbar und dann kommst du und …“

„Hey, lass mich ausreden, verdammt!“ Offensichtlich hatte Fleur jetzt auch genug, dass sie Hermine so ins Wort fuhr.  
„Du kannst mich nicht einfach ‚Blondie’ nennen, und meinen, dass das keine Konsequenzen haben wird.“ Die blauen Augen ihres Gegenübers verengten sich kampfeslustig und ihr freches Grinsen wurde immer breiter.

Hermine drückte sich etwas erschrocken wieder an die Wand.

„Oh. Hat es dir jetzt etwa die Sprache verschlagen?“ Fleur kam immer näher. Und Hermine schluckte verunsichert. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und das Blut rauschte laut in ihren Ohren.

„Wieso sollte es…“ Sie kam nicht mehr dazu den Satz auszusprechen. Mit einem Schritt hatte Fleur sie ganz an die Wand hinter ihr gepresst, Hermines Gesicht mit ihren langen Fingern fest umfasst und presste ihre vollen sinnlichen Lippen hart auf die der jungen Hexe.

Hermine, die überrascht nach Luft schnappte, spürte Fleurs schlanken Körper gegen ihren drücken und ihre Zunge zwischen ihre geöffneten Lippen gleiten.

Gegen ihren Willen stöhnte sie auf und ließ ihre Arme um die Taille der verführerischen Veela gleiten.  
Hermine spürte, wie Fleur den Kuss immer mehr dominierte, wie sie ihren Körper versuchte in die Knie zu zwingen, doch sie hatte nicht mit Hermines Kraft gerechnet. Ohne den heißen Kuss zu unterbrechen, packte sie Fleur und drückte nun sie gegen die Wand und ließ ihre Zunge leidenschaftlich in ihren Mund gleiten.

Jetzt war es Fleur, die ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken konnte, als sie spürte, wie Hermines Hände forschend und unablässig über ihren Körper glitten, so als wollten sie ihren Körper erobern und in Besitz nehmen.  
Hermine grinste in den Kuss, als sie spürte, wie ein wohliges Zittern durch Fleurs Körper ging und sie merkte, wie die blonde Hexe unter ihren Lippen und Händen immer mehr nachgab.  
Ihre heiße Zunge zog eine Spur von den roten Lippen, das spitze Kinn entlang, hinunter zu Fleurs langen Hals.  
Die weiße, zarte Haut lud sie gerade zu dazu ein an ihr zu knabbern und zu saugen. Als sie Fleur atemlos in ihren Nacken seufzen hörte, schlossen sich ihre Lippen noch fester um ihre weiche Haut.  
Hermine spürte, wie die Finger der Veela sich Halt suchend in ihre Robe bohrten, und wie sich ihre Brüste fest an ihre drückten. Sie schmeckte Fleur auf ihrer Zunge und hatte ihren Geruch nach Sonne und Äpfeln in der Nase.  
Sie hoffte, ihre Lippen würden ein großes Mal an ihrem Hals hinterlassen. Sie wollte Fleur von ihrer Leidenschaft gezeichnet sehen.

Hermine hätte ewig den schönen Hals weiter liebkosen können, doch Fleur hatte andere Pläne. Ungeduldig schob sie eins ihrer Beine zwischen Hermines und zerrte mit ihren Händen an der schwarzen Robe.

Deren Hände verfingen sich in den langen blonden Haaren und zogen Fleurs Mund wieder auf ihren, wo sie in einem weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuss versanken.  
Nur widerwillig lies sie die Blonde los, um sich von ihrer Robe zu befreien.

Schnell hatte sich auch Fleur ihrer leichten Arbeitsrobe entledigt und hatte sich in sekundenschnelle wieder an Hermines Körper gepresst. Da sie beide nur mit einem Rock und einem leichten T-Shirt unter der Robe bekleidet waren rieben ihre nackten Beine sinnlich an einander als sich die Lippen der beiden Frauen wieder und wieder in einem Kuss fanden.

Leises Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum und hallte von den gefliesten Wänden wieder.

Hermine schob ihre Hand unter Fleurs Shirt und liebkoste die heiße Haut die sie fand. Fleur erzitterte wieder in ihren Armen und ließ ihre Hände von Hermines Po hinauf zu ihren Brüsten gleiten. Ihre vollen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem sexy Lächeln und sie flüsterte Hermine ins Ohr.  
„Kein Bh, mh?!“

Die junge Hexe zog nur herausfordernd eine Augenbraue hoch und hob ihre Arme einladend über den Kopf.  
Fleur beugte sich zu einem schnellen Kuss vor und schob ihr dann ohne Umschweife das Shirt über den Kopf.

„Mh, also ist doch mehr an dir dran, Bücherwurm. Wer hätte das gedacht?“, flüsterte Fleur lachend, während sie bewundert ihre Finger über Hermines volle Brüste gleiten ließ. Ihre Fingerspitzen fanden die empfindlichen Brustwarzen und umkreisten sie schnell und erregend.

Hermines Antwort ging in einem lauten Stöhnen unter, was aus ihrem Mund drängte.  
Kaum hatte Fleur es gehört, als sie sich hinunterbeugte um einen der erregten Nippel in den Mund zu nehmen und sofort fest an ihm zu saugen, während der andere weiter von Fleurs flinken Fingern gereizt wurde. Überrascht stöhnte Hermine erneut auf und packte Fleur an der Schulter um sich selbst zur Wand zu drehen und sich rückwärts dagegen fallen zu lassen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig bevor ihre Beine vor Lust und Erregung nachzugeben drohten. Ihr Kopf lehnte sich zurück gegen die Wand und ihre Beine öffneten sich für Fleurs wandernde Hand, die sicher die Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels entlang fuhr und immer weiter nach oben glitt.

Hermine spreizte die Beine immer weiter. Zitterte am ganzen Körper von den Wellen der Lust, die Fleur in ihr bereitete und von denen sie nicht erwarten konnte, dass sie endlich über ihr zusammenbrachen und ihren ganzen Körper ausfüllten.

Ohne von ihren Brüsten abzulassen, tanzten Fleurs Fingerspitzen am Rande ihres Höschens entlang und über den dünnen Stoff, der nicht verheimlichte wie sehr die Lust Hermines Körper erfasst hatte.

Fleurs freudiges, überraschtes Stöhnen vibrierte um ihre Brustwarze und ihre Finger glitten endlich, endlich in ihre feuchte Spalte.

Hermine stockte der Atem und ihre Beine begannen zu zittern, als Fleurs Finger geschickt ihren Kitzler fanden und immer wieder über ihn glitten.

Sie spürte wie sich das Kribbeln, dass zwischen ihren Beinen ausging sich immer weiter ausbreitete, spannte ihren Körper an um sich ganz der Lust hinzugeben, die in ihr hervorgerufen wurde, als Fleur plötzlich ganz vor ihr auf die Knie sank und mit einer Hand ihren Rock hoch über ihre Hüfte schob.

„Hier, halt das fest.“ Ihre Stimme klang rauchig und bestimmend und schickte Hermine einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken.

Also krallte sie ihre Finger in den Stoff und hielt fest, während sie erneut spürte, dass diese langen Finger den Stoff ihres Höschens zur Seite zogen und für Fleur den Blick auf ihre heiße Vagina freigaben.  
Ohne auch nur einen Moment zu zögern ließ Fleur ihre feuchte Zunge zwischen ihre Schamlippen gleiten.  
Hermine hörte ihr Seufzen, und stöhnte als Antwort.  
Ihre Augen glitten zu und sie gab sich ganz den Empfindungen hin, die die Zunge der blonden Veela zwischen ihren Beinen hervorrief.  
Immer wieder kreiste sie über Hermines Kitzler und drang in sie ein, bis Hermine sich fest auf die Lippen beißen musste um nicht laut vor Lust zu schreien. Eine Hand glitt von unten ihren Körper herauf und kniff spielerisch in ihre Brustwarze, während Fleurs Lippen an ihr saugten.

Den Kopf weit in den Nacken gelegt, den Rücken durchgebogen, ihre Hände fast schmerzhaft in ihren Rock gekrallt, die Beine weit gespreizt und zitternd ließ sich Hermine ganz in ihre Lust fallen und kam mit einem lauten gerufenen „Fleur!“.  
Mit zärtlichen Bewegungen holte Fleur sie von ihrem Hoch zurück und streichelte sie sanft, während sie sich mit einem äußert zufriedenem, breiten Grinsen wieder daran machte aufzustehen.

Sie wollte sich gerade vorbeugen um Hermine zu küssen, als diese sie ohne Umschweife nah an ihren Körper zog und ihre Hand unter ihren Rock schob. Sie musste Fleur spüren und wollte ihr eine genauso große Lust bereiten, wie die, die sie grad empfangen hatte.

Ihre Zunge leckte über Fleurs Lippen und der Geschmack nach ihrem Verlangen auf diesen roten Lippen ließ einen weiteren Schauer der Lust durch ihr Blut jagen.

Aber schon bald fanden ihre Lippen den kleinen Knutschfleck an Fleurs Hals und saugten sich an derselben Stelle wieder fest.

Ihre Finger legten sich auf Fleurs rundem Po. Hermine war überrascht und angeturnt, dass Fleur offenbar kein Höschen trug, aber an den Gedanken wollte sie jetzt keine Zeit verschwenden. Ihre Hände massierten die sexy Pobacken und drückten den Körper der Blonden noch näher an sie.  
Eine ihrer Hände glitt nach vorne und zwischen Fleurs Beine. Hermine spürte, wie sie deren Erregung feucht umschloss und schob zwei Finger tief in sie hinein.  
Fleur stöhnte auf und ihre Finger verkrampften sich in Hermines Haaren.

Während die braunhaarige Hexe ihre Finger immer wieder und immer schneller in Fleur gleiten ließ zog ihr Daumen unablässig und unnachgiebig Kreise über ihren Kitzler und schon bald hörte sie, wie Fleurs Atmen stockte und sich ihr ganzer Körper in Erwartung des kommenden Höhepunktes anspannte.

Immer schneller und schneller bewegten sich ihre Finger und trieben Fleurs Erregung in unbekannte Höhen.

Schon bald spürte sie Fleurs innere Muskeln ihre Finger massieren und hörte den erstickten Lustschrei in ihrem Nacken. Ihre gleitenden Finger streichelten sie durch ihren Orgasmus und ihre Lippen küssten sie leicht und zärtlich auf ihre erhitze Haut.

Nach Luft schnappend lagen sich die beiden jungen Frauen in den Armen.  
Und es dauerte einige Zeit, bis sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten.

Hermines Gesicht war gerötet und ihre Frisur nun völlig hinüber. Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und geschickten Fingern band Fleur ihr einen neuen Zopf und strich ihr einige wirre Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, bevor sie ihr das Shirt vom Boden reichte.

Die junge Hexe war seltsam verlegen, als sie Fleur so beobachtete und schlüpfte wortlos in ihr Shirt und ihre Robe und richtete ihre Kleidung, bevor sie sich noch schnell wusch und im Spiegel Fleur beobachtete, die sich hinter ihr wieder zu recht machte.

Als ihre Blicke sich im Spiegel trafen lächelten sich die Beiden an.  
Fleur trat an das Waschbecken neben sie und hielt ihre Hände unter das kalte Wasser.  
Hermine trocknete sich ihre gerade an einem der Tücher ab, bevor sie sich blitzschnell zu Fleur hinunterbeugte und ihr einen zärtlichen, kurzen Kuss gab.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, dass das Mal, was ihr Mund an dem Hals der Blonden hinterlassen hatte etwas über den Kragen ihrer Arbeitsroben hervorblitze.

Perfekt, so wollte sie es haben.

Immer noch wortlos schritt sie zur Badezimmertür und löste den Zauber, den Fleur darüber gelegt hatte, mit einem kurzen Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes.

Schon fast war sie ganz aus dem Raum verschwunden, als sie es einfach nicht lassen konnte und sich noch ein Mal umdrehen musste.

Sie sah, wie Fleur sie aus funkelnden eisblauen Augen beobachtete.

„Oh, und Blondie?“ Fleurs Lächeln wurde breiter, ebenso wie Hermines.

„Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend Zuhause. Arbeite nicht wieder so lange.“

Mit einem Zwinkern ließ sie die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen.


End file.
